


Exploring My Enemy

by WindwiseWords



Series: Xenogen City [34]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Casual Sex, Consent, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Partner Exploration, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords
Summary: As the heat coding travels through Xenogen, two enemies-turned-friends explore each other as options for this heat cycle. Who else could they anyways? But both find at the end, they're alright with exploring each other this way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking artistic liberty with Soundwave's face. I've decided to use TFP Soundwave. As for any future cassettes, I may use some that never existed to them, a revival of sorts.
> 
> Sorry for not posting yesterday, I was up all night the night before watching the election and had class and got busy ^^' But yea hope this isn't too OOC. I don't see Soundwave as cruel as most people I suppose, just following whoever is in charge at present.

The cycle presented both Blaster and Soundwave with awkward opportunity and feelings much faster than either typically considered things in their personal relationships.

And yet here they were, sitting on the couches in Soundwave’s quarters. The first thing they agreed to wait a while on: directly entering each other’s living space. The second thing: direct contact (besides dancing of course.) And yet somewhere during a movie they ended up pressed side to side.

When realization struck, uncomfortable flaring of EM fields followed and their sleepy cassettes were none the wiser to why, just tried to snuggle atop their respective creators. Only Ravage and Stripes realized what this was, and like moving kittens plucked each cassette up and moved them off to the play room set aside by Soundwave.

Alone with only a children’s movie to hold their attention away from each other, thoughts began to turn. They both were good at coding, knew how to reroute the heat cycle away from each other but they still remained sitting side to side. Per usual Blaster broke the awkward silence.

“I really, really feel bad about this Soundwave. But I don’t want to go, mech.” He knew he should. His cassettes would be fine with Soundwave and Stripes could guide them back any time. Soundwave turned his wavering mask, and softly echoed the last bit of Blaster’s words. “I don’t want to take advantage of you, Soundwave.”

Soundwave cocked his head. So it wouldn’t be taking advantage of Blaster? Maybe he was taking words too literally again but Blaster so hesitantly reached for Soundwave’s hand, looking for contact and comfort as all Autobots seemed to need, that Soundwave closed the gap.

“Soundwave: Understand ramifications of denying coding. Does not mind this. Query.” A soft nod from Blaster, giving him permission. “Blaster: Would like to see Soundwave’s quarters?” A stunned head nod was his consent to pull Blaster up and lead him to his private space.

“Soundwave…We agreed that we’d wait on invading private areas.” He winced, realizing that had innuendo hidden in it. Soundwave glanced and didn’t laugh, but Blaster knew his silent shivering shoulders were a chuckle.

The room lacked toys, only a workbench and the projects to go with it. A few holosnaps lined the walls, various moments with Decepticons he considered friends, and alongside one of Red Alert and Blaster. Autobots he now considered friends as well. Blaster tried to pull away to look but Soundwave’s hand tightened. “Soundwave: Enjoys this contact.”

Blaster’s sparkbeat fluttered and he cursed softly, looking up with a pitifully desperate whimper. “’Wave I’m not sure how long I’ll hold out this coding patch. I really ought to go.”

Soundwave took his other hand and gently walked him back into the wall. “Blaster: Will spend this cycle with another mech.” It was a statement, and the slight sag in Soundwave’s shoulders made him seem almost disappointed. Blaster sighed and nodded, then squeaked in the most undignified way as the spymaster shifted closer to him. “Soundwave: Does not like that idea.”

Blaster’s mind spun. Soundwave just propositioned him. In his own quarters. With their cassettes just outside the door. As his processor flashed by him he grabbed the last thought and muttered ‘door’. A long tendril with a claw—Blaster forgot about those—moved to lock the door and tapped a button at the top. A sound barrier spread over the walls.

“Good idea.” Blaster dared to slid a hand free and before Soundwave could recapture it, gently lay it on the flat plating of his arm. He smiled and sighed. “I don’t think I want to go all the way.” Blunt as ever, but Soundwave nodded and set protocols to stop him from going past Blaster’s expressed comfort zone.

The hand on his arm walked up Soundwave and found his shoulder, stroking it softly and exploring this mech that was once enemy. Soundwave stayed perfectly still, somewhat unsure of what to do.

The Decepticons’ practices for the rare chance a heat struck were very brutal, and Soundwave played toy and toyed with many mechs. Shame lit in his hidden face, and he turned his head away. Instantly Blaster stopped and took his hand off. “Sorry, is that a bad spot?”

Soundwave hesitated to tell him, but gently shifted so their chests touched. “Soundwave: followed Decepticon protocol. Is not used to exploration. Is used to brutality and…f-force.” The soft glitch in his voice prompted Blaster to touch his shoulder again, offer himself for comfort.

“Want me to teach you then?” His hand still locked with Soundwave’s moved to take his wrist, and lay those long talons on his shoulder. One loosely fell to touch a wire hidden under the plating and Blaster shivered, smiling. “Just be gentle. I’ll tell you if I don’t like anything.”

Hands began, tentatively at first, wandering Blaster’s body. At first it was scientific, studying his friend as Blaster was him. Blaster made the first move and dipped a finger into a seam he knew to be sensitive around his chest compartment. Soundwave jolted and before Blaster could apologize, pressed his body against him. “Did I find the on button?” Blaster joked, and Soundwave had to reset his vocalizer twice.

“Soundwave: has not experienced true pleasure in some centuries.” The spymaster admitted. “Wires there: Feel very go—“An actual, true moan echoed from the stoic spymaster and he buried the smooth glass of his visor against Blaster’s neck.

Blaster smiled and purred as Soundwave found the same wires in his casing, the two lightly tapping and playing with the wires in there. A race to find out which mech could make the other dissolve to a moaning mess. Blaster lost, being the more vocal mech. “S-Soundwave, too much.” And instantly the pressure on a sensitive node lightened. “Ah… You’re good at this.”

Soundwave shook his head. “Soundwave: Observes and learns. Blaster: Is good at this. Soundwave: Is learning.” Blaster studied his face plate and smiled fondly.

“You sneaky mech.” Soundwave nodded once, but he would be smiling. Blaster was sure of that. “Can we lay down? My knees…” The teasing left him weak. Soundwave nodded and made a soft grunt as Blaster scooped him into his arms. They tumbled onto a surprisingly soft berth and Blaster laughed as Soundwave scrambled to get off him. Blaster loosely wrapped his arms around the narrow waist. “You don’t have to be so nervous Soundwave. I would’ve pushed you off.”

Soundwave calculated the sincerity of the statement and nodded. “Soundwave: Feels warm.” And Blaster felt a flush into his face. Blaster managed to heat up this stoic mech, with help from the approaching heat cycle. Those deft fingers returned to the wires they knew best but Blaster’s gasp made him pause, realizing they were still sensitive. They wandered over plating and found seams near his hips. “Blaster: Is okay with this?”

“Y-Yea. Please.” He breathed, suddenly starting to regret the restriction he placed on not going all the way. His spike cover felt uncomfortably tight and from the small shifts Soundwave’s hips made he felt the same pressure. Or maybe it was his valve…? Blaster wouldn’t touch but he could hope and imagine. “Ohhh… Soundwave!” He moaned, arching up under the careful hands as they found a main line. Fire raced through his body and his coding restraint snapped. “S-Stop! Stop.” The hands pulled away and Blaster sat up, gasping and trying to gather up pieces of code to restrain himself.

His name echoed from the side of his helm and he turned to see that familiar face plate an inch away. A soft click registered and Blaster’s jaw dropped as the face he puzzled about for the duration of the war came into view. Narrow, thin, with beautiful white-purple eyes. The stoic face he imagined would fit him, but it was ghosted with a faint blue-purple blush.

“Soundwave…You don’t have to—“The last inch was closed and Blaster flailed his hands a bit before leaning back. Soundwave was dominant; that he did not expect, after all his years with Megatron. The kiss carefully broke and a tiny hint of a smirk worked its way onto Soundwave’s face.

“Soundwave: Wants to.” He said simply, showing sharp purple teeth. “Blaster: Is okay with this?” A numb nod and the lithe mech crawled up onto Blaster, who lay back onto his elbows and panted softly. Soundwave’s glossa worked its way along Blaster’s neck, and finally it seemed the spymaster figured Blaster wouldn’t break.

Blaster regained his consciousness to the situation and lay back. His equally skilled hands slipped around Soundwave’s hips and picked at wires and seams, finding hidden sensor nodes. What slipped his mind entirely that Soundwave was a seeker, extraordinarily sensitive in seams that lined up near wings. Soundwave gave a breathy gasp and rutted their interface plating together. The resonation of metal to metal made them both freeze.

“Soundwave: Would like to…Explore further.” He looked away shyly. Blaster’s spark died right there. How was his enemy, friend, whatever this was now, so _cute_? Blaster grinned.

“Sure, ‘Wave.” He moved a hand between them and stroked Soundwave’s heated cover, making the mech spasm. “Whoa. Easy.” The other arm came up to hold his waist. If Blaster didn’t know better he would assume Soundwave to be sealed, the way he reacted. Under careful strokes and soft words of encouragement Soundwave popped his panel first, Blaster opening his at the same time with a relieved purr.

Soundwave glanced down eagerly, face blank of emotion but his optics bright with intent. “Soundwave: Thinks light piping is very beautiful.” Blaster’s turn to fluster. Soundwave had no ornate lights or spiraling paint jobs; his spike was simple glassy black.

“I…It was a dare?” Blaster supplied half-heartedly. Soundwave frowned, or frowned more, and shook his head. “Alright you got me. I have a history of being a bit… Open. With interfacing.”

Soundwave considered this and his reply was to wrap his careful claws around both their spikes. All embarrassment ended right there for them both. Soundwave’s pretty eyes closed in pleasure and he sighed softly. To Blaster, the soft sound spoke volumes and he rubbed up against his newfound partner. That earned him a moan and Soundwave’s optics snapped open, startled and shy. He wasn’t used to showing his true emotions and feelings, or making so much involuntary sound.

“Hey hey, shh. I’ve got you, Soundwave.” Blaster murmured, stroking his hips and sliding back over his aft. Soundwave actually pressed into his hand, making both of them whimper as his spike slid against Blaster’s. “Primus, that’s good!” Blaster moaned, vocal enough for the both of them.

Soundwave nestled against Blaster’s neck again, free hand splayed over his chest for balance as he stroked them together. Blaster remained vocal where Soundwave panted and gasped on occasion, mostly shivering and rutting into his own hand to show how good this felt.

Blaster immensely regretted the decision to not go all the way now. He looked up pleadingly into white-purple eyes, much more lavender than when he first looked upon them. “Soundwave… I’m getting rid of the previous rule.” That caused the hand to stop and Blaster bucked into it with a whimper. “Do what you will! Please.”

Soundwave battled with his newfound morals, a string of coding that would go through three mechs’ supposed actions: Megatron, Optimus Prime, and Starscream. Megatron would have already broken Blaster. Optimus Prime wouldn’t go for it, assuming it was the heat code talking. Starscream would probably end up riding him, if Skyfire wasn’t in the picture. Soundwave felt resolve buckle and he retracted his valve cover.

Blaster felt the leak of lubricants, smelled it, and looked up. His hands stopped Soundwave from moving, gripping his hips. “If you want to do the spiking I don’t mind.” Soundwave shook his head.

“Soundwave: Prefers to be on top.” With hesitation he added, “Soundwave: Prefers to be spiked.” But Blaster didn’t tease and smirk like most mechs, most Decepticons, would have, and didn’t take it any faster knowing he was okay with it. Blaster carefully sat up, keeping the narrow mech on his lap and holding his waist with one arm.

“If it’s been some time I should—O-oh... Soundwave…” Blaster watched as Soundwave, as always, took one more step ahead of him and already slipped two narrow talons into his leaking valve. Noting Blaster liked the show, he stretched them apart and shuttered before adding a third.

Blaster wasn’t a huge mech, but his spike was nicely proportioned and it relieved him that Soundwave knew how to stretch himself out. But Blaster wanted to do that for him. “Soundwave, do you mind if I?” He reached out to lightly stroke around the soft edge. _So he has a soft-rimmed valve,_ Blaster noted, grinning as his touch made Soundwave moan out and glitch his voice to static. Soundwave slipped his claws out and repeated the sound as Blaster’s fingers replaced them.

“Blaster…” He breathed, still the same voice but without the clipped words. Soundwave’s true voice, another first for Blaster. Soundwave couldn’t help himself and rocked his hips against the fingers inside him, desperately wishing it was Blaster’s spike. “Blaster!” He gasped sharply, getting a grin out of the mech under him.

“Like that spot?” A tightly clustered set of nodes, and Blaster stroked against it again. He relished the moan it got him and remembered it, convinced rubbing a spike against that patch would be great for his lover. _Lover?!_ He thought, wondering when Soundwave got re-categorized in his processor. He shook it off and decided to fix it later.

Soundwave _whimpered_ when the fingers disappeared. When his face turned to a very uncharacteristic pout, Blaster pushed the tip of his spike against the prepared valve. Neither mech could wait very long; both had charge crackling in their systems strongly.

With force, Soundwave slammed himself down atop Blaster and they both writhed against each other before Soundwave set a desperate pace, riding Blaster for all he was worth. Blaster gripped those narrow hips clanging down to meet his thighs, steadying Soundwave atop him. Where Soundwave learned to ride a mech like his life depended on it, Blaster figured he knew, but chose to believe Soundwave did this so well because he liked Blaster. Maybe not like a lover, but enough to spend heat coding with him. A friend that he trusted well enough to show this side of himself to Blaster.

Much of the same idea tracked through Soundwave’s head, hoping this wouldn’t cause awkwardness in their developing friendship but the thoughts died as Blaster angled the head of his spike, ridged under the edge, and ground those ridges into the cluster of nodes along the wall of his valve. Soundwave saw stars, felt charge visibly spark up his lines, and overload crashed through his system. It was prolonged as Blaster continued to rub against that spot.

The tight clamping of a wet heat around his spike sent Blaster over the edge with Soundwave, and with a silent gape he hung on to consciousness through his overload. He steadied Soundwave, then pulled him to his heaving chest. Their vents did little to cool the heat in the room, but with a lazy line of code, Soundwave opened up a tiny set of windows. Cool ocean breeze wafted into the room, both mechs sighing in relief.

It took them fifteen minutes before wits returned and as Blaster started to pull out, Soundwave yelped in discomfort. Blaster stopped and looked confused before he realized something was wrong, or different at the very least. “Soundwave…?” The valve calipers were cycled down as tight as they could, holding Blaster’s spike hostage.

“Mating protocols: Active. Will disengage in half an hour.” Soundwave looked away. “Soundwave: Should have mentioned.”

“No it’s fine. Should I stay still?” Soundwave nodded pleadingly. “Alright.” Silence followed, then Blaster carefully tucked Soundwave against his chest. The mech allowed himself to be snuggled. “Sorry. I’m sure you’ve heard about us cuddly Autobots.” Blaster chuckled.

Soundwave nestled against him and nodded. “Soundwave: Is grateful you did not force out.” Most mechs ignored the incredible sensitivity, where the smallest movement caused Soundwave pain. The mod was not his idea, but he found himself with little choice to get it. At least now, it forced Blaster to stay. If only for a little while. “Soundwave: Does not regret this.”

Blaster squeezed him closer and nodded. “I’m worried that we’ll get awkward after this but all honestly, I’m glad it was you. I mean, who else would we spend a heat with? And the kids get along, they won’t really think it strange.” Blaster chewed his lip a bit, wondering for a moment if it was the right time to bring it up. “I was… Thinking of sparking another cassette.”

Soundwave tried to sit up and winced, Blaster’s arms holding him firmly still. “S-Sparking..?” He dropped the prefix words in his shock and stuttered to correct. “Soundwave: Is apprehensive about sparking new cassettes.” Even though they were safe and secure now, despite the scare of infiltration. He had a busy job, no real time to take off to deal with a newspark. It wasn’t like he didn’t feel a calling, especially with this heat, to create one.

Blaster nodded and sighed. “I am too. I know you want peace, I know even Starscream does. I asked him about it, and with his own little bitlet on the way… I guess I got bit by the sparkling fever.” Blaster laughed and nuzzled the top of Soundwave’s head. “It’s weird though, I feel like I need your approval.” That surprised Soundwave, who looked up and nuzzled Blaster’s chin where a nasal strut would be.  “I mean us both… Lost to each other. I feel like if I go making another cassette you’d get upset.”

Soundwave thought about it and nodded slowly. “Soundwave: feels attachment to your cassettes. Soundwave: also wishes to create new ones.” The pair fell silent, thinking. Soundwave broke it this time. “Suggestion: Spark together. Spark at the same time.” He clarified quickly, not suggesting any sort of spark merge.

Blaster considered it and nodded slowly. “That could work. And we could help each other raise the little guys. There’s a human saying that it takes a village to raise a sparkling. Between us and the kids, that’s almost one right?” Soundwave made a soft snorting vent that Blaster began to recognize as a laugh.

“Soundwave: Suggests waiting until after heat. Explanation: Possibility of accidental spark merging.” They both shuttered softly, not really ready for that kind of intimacy with any mech let alone a past enemy. Blaster was glad Soundwave had a clear head.

Silence settled in again. After some time, Soundwave realized Blaster fell asleep. What possessed the Autobot to have such trust in a former enemy, Soundwave hoped he could learn some day. For now he just stroked his claws over cooling metal, and listened to the soft venting. He found himself thinking back to the war, and every time he almost killed Blaster ripped at his spark. He almost killed his enemy so many times, and here he was now laying atop him _stuck_ to him in the most intimate of ways. Soundwave decided to recharge as well, holding onto Blaster and slipping into light recharge. It was an exploration, they had today, that Soundwave prayed Primus would allow happen again.


End file.
